(FF - YunJae ) Brother (Angel)
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Aku lahir bukan karena keinginan. Ibuku melahirkaku untuk menyelamatkan kakakku Aku bahkan tak memiliki hak atas tubuhku Tubuhku ini, akan di donorkan untuk kakakku
1. Chapter 1

Title : Brother (Angel)

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1 of ?

Ratting : PG-17 for now

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – Mpreg – Family – NC (ditunggu saja)

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Kim Junsu

-Etc

FF terinspirasi dari film My sister keeper… mungkin ada yang udah nonton? But, tetep aku buat ala Yunjae

So, Happy reading all. . .

# # # #

P.O.V Jaejoong

Kebanyakan orang terlahir karena keinginan dan cinta diantara kedua orangtuanya. Orangtua mereka saling mencintai, kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang sering disebut dangan sex. Sperma ayahnya akan dan membuahi ke indung telur sang ibu. Lalu kan membentuk sebuah janin. Disaat yang hampir sama, roh-roh sedang berkeliaran diangkasa sebari mencari tempat (tubuh) utuk mereka menjalani hidup di dunia ini.

Saat usia mereka ke 9 bulan, mereka akan dikeluarkan dari perut sang ibu. Saat itu orang-orang yang mengasihi dan mencintai ibu tersebut akan bersorak – bergembira menyambut bayi itu.

Ah, beruntung sekali sekali bayi-bayi itu. Aku benar-benar iri.

20 tahun yang lalu, kedua orangtuaku benar-benar panik saat mendengar diaknosa dokter jika kakakku Kim Junsu menderita Leukimia. Singkat cerita, mereka dan dokter seperti kehabisan akal untuk menyelamatkan kakakku. Namun dokter itu memiliki satu cara, namun hal tersebut melanggar hak kemanusiaan. Namun dengan alasan kedua orangtuaku tak ingin kehilangan Junsu, lantas mereka memaksa dokter itu memberitahukan cara tersebut.

Singkatnya lagi, kedua orangtuaku melakukan program bayi tabung untuk menyelamatkan Junsu. Karena bayi tabung dapat direkayasa sedemikian rupa sehingga pada nantinya ginjal bayi tabung dan beberapa organ lain tersebut akan cocok untuk di donorkan pada kakakku Junsu.

Dan bayi tabung itu adalah aku Kim Jaejoong.

Dan bisa dibilang Kim Jaejoong adalah milik Kim Junsu. Karena aku dibuat untuk menyelamatkan Junsu. Tubuhku ini akan menjadi milik Kim Junsu. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kuasa terhadap tubuhku sendiri. Salahku juga, kenapa aku memilih tubuh ini untuk menjalani hidup di dunia ini? Seharusnya aku tetap beterbangan saja di luar angkasa sana, tanpa harus menjalani hidup yang kejam yang bahkan tak kumengerti artinya.

"Akh!" rintihku. Tidak hanya Junsu saja, akupun juga merasakan sakit saat jarum besar dokter menusuk tubuhku untuk diambil beberapa bagian dari tubuhku untuk diberikan pada Junsu.

"Akhhh…." Rintihku kembali. Aku tak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit ini.

Dengan masih melihat ke ranjang Junsu yang disebelahku, dan di kerumuni ayah, ibu, kerabat dan dokter. Tubuhku kembali harus terkulai di atas ranjang. Aku menangis sedikit tertahan. Percuma juga aku mengeraskan suara tagisanku, tak ada yang peduli. Rasa sakit Junsu lebih membuat khawatir keluargaku. Aku mengeluh, merintis dan menangis, hanya diriku sendiri yang mendengarnya.

P.O.V Author

"Yak!" seru Jung Yunho, dokter muda yang baru dua bulan resmi bekerja dan merupakan anak dari dokter yang menangani Junsu dan yang menyarankan cara bayi tabung pada kedua orangtua Junsu dan Jaejoong, untuk menyelamatkan Junsu.

Sejenak Yunho melihat pada Junsu yang dikerumuni keluarganya. Diam-diam ia mengepal mungkin mereka dapat setega itu pada Jaejoong yang juga merintih kesakitan disebelah mereka. Dan tanpa banyak bicara Yunho segera menangani Jaejoong yang nyaris kehilangan kesadaran karena kesakitan.

# # # # # #

"Joongie, makanlah ini." Junsu dengan ceria mengambil dan menaruh ayam goreng di piring Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Junsu. Ia tahu Junsu begitu menyayanginya dan ia pun menyayangi Junsu sebagai kakaknya, meski kenyataannya ia menderita selama ini karena Junsu.

"Kau harus banyak makan makanan yang bergizi dan kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, _Arasso_?"

"Aku tahu itu, Eomma." Jaejoong menjawab singkat. Di dalam, yang sebenarnya hati Jaejoong hancur. Untuk siapa perhatian ibunya barusan? Bukan untuk dirinya,namun Junsu. Ia tidak boleh sakit karena akan merugikan Junsu. Ia jadi tak dapat mendonorkan bagian tubuhnya kepada Junsu (saat Junsu membutuhkannya) jika ia sakit.

Disini ia juga manusia, ia juga anak Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, sama seperti Junsu. Jaejoong juga ingin merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya. Diperlakukan layaknya manusia, bukan obat hidup.

"Joongie, maukah nanti sore kau menemaniku _chek-up_?" Junsu menawarkan. Justru selama ini Junsulah yang menganggapnya layaknya manusia yang butuh cinta.

"Joongie masih 18 tahun, tidak bisa menjagamu kalau kalian hanya pergi berdua," sahut Nyonya Kim.

"Tapi Junsu ingin pergi dengan Joongie. Dan satu lagi, Jaejoong sudah 17 tahun ke atas, dia sudah dewasa." Junsu tetap dengan pendapatnya.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Eomma," nyonya Kim juga tidak mau mengalah.

Sret~

Jaejoong mengiterupsi. Ia menggeser kursinya dan lantas berdiri.

"Aku berangkat sekarang. Aku ada kegiatan sekolah sampai malam. _Mianhae_ aku tak bisa menemanimu, hyung." Jaejoong dengan wajah dingin dan datar membungkuk pada Junsu.

"Joongie-ah, tidak bisakah kau bolos acara sekolahmu itu?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Jaejoong. Ia bosan juga kemana-kemana hanya bersama para orang dewasa. Sesekali ia juga ingin pergi dengan sebayanya – bercerita banyak tentang masa muda mereka.

"Aku minta maaf, Hyung." Jaejoong menyambar begitu saja tas sekolahnya, dan lalu beranjak pergi dari rumah tersebut.

# # # # # # #

P.O.V Jaejoong

"Kim jaejoong…."

"Jaejoong oppa…."

"Oppa…."

Begitu banyak orang-orang yang meneriakkan namaku disini. Mereka mengagumiku, tapi ibu selalu melarangku untuk membalas kekaguman mereka. Orangtuaku, hanya ingin aku fokus menjaga tubuhku.

Dulu, untuk dapat bersekolah aku harus merengek dan sengaja membandel agar mereka menurutiku untuk hal ini. Hukuman tidur di gudang selama seminggu, aku bersedia menjalaninya hanya demi dapat bersekolah. Karena hanya di sekolah, aku merasa sebagai manusia yang sebenarnya.

"Yak! ketua kelas! Kenapa baru datang jam segini? Apa kau lupa kau harus mengumpulkan PR kami pada Guru Kang sebelum monster itu datang? Huh?!" Minho mengeluh padaku. Tapi aku senang, karena di sekolah ada yang menunggu kedatanganku.

Aku melepaskan headset-ku yang kupakai sejak menaiki bus tadi.

"Akan ku kumpulkan sekarang." Jawabku lalu berlalu dari hadapan Minho untuk melakukan tugasku.

# # # # #

P.O.V Author

Yunho mengeluh dalam hati. Ia seolah lelah dan habis kesabaran berhadapan dengan adik perempuannya yang menurutnya _hyper-aktif_ . Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dirinya benar-benar sangat malu karena adiknya itu menarik-nariknya di tengah sekolah begini untuk bertemu seseorang yang adiknya sukai. Dalam benak Jung Jihye – adik Yunho tersebut, SMA ini adalah milik kakeknya, jadi tidak masalah jika Yunho juga 'berkeliaran' di sekolahnya ini.

"_Ommo…_." Seru beberapa siswi yang melihat kagum pada Yunho. Siapa wanita atau bahkan pria yang tidak akanterperangah pada sosok tampan, gagah terlebih berpakaian dokter seperti Jung Yunho.

"Aish, kau benar-banar membuat oppa malu," keluh Yunho pada Jihye.

"Biarkan saja. Yang penting oppa harus bertemu pangeranku secepatnya dan oppa merestui kami berpacaran." Jinhye menjawab dengan seenaknya.

"Aish." Demi Tuhan, jika Jihye bukan adiknya, saat ini ia akan melempar jauh gadis remaja yang satu ini.

Buk~

"Awww," seru Yunho, karena tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak tubuhnya. Dan beberapa buku yang dibawa orang tersebut pun berserakan.

"Jaejoong oppa…!" teriak Jihye girang. Ia tanpa banyak bicara langsung saja memeluk lengan Jaejoong yang tak berkata apapun.

"Oppa, kau tahu dimana Changmin berada sekarang?" tanya Jihye. Yeah, adik perempuan Yunho ini memang berwatak ceria. Ia hampir tak pernah canggung pada siapapun, bahkan orang yang baru dikenalnya, juga namja yang dingin seperti Kim Jaejoong. Ia tak pernah peduli Jaejoong mengacuhkanya, ia hanya sedang menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan itu lebih menyenangkan.

Jaejoong masih tak menjawab. Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Disana, Changmin nampak kesulitan membawa setumpuk buku. Changmin adalah sahabat sekaligus wakil ketua kelas. Tidak salah jika Changmin membantu tugas Jaejoong membawa PR teman-teman sekelasnya ke kantor guru, dan sangat tepat jika bertanya tentang Changmin kepada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong Oppa, kau yang terbaik" Jinhye memelankan suara – nyaris berbisik pada Jaejoong. Ia lalu bangkit dan menuju pada Changmin.

"Yaaak…!" protes Yunho merasa dicampakan begitu saja oleh adiknya. Bukankah Jihye yang bersikeras membawanya bertemu namja idolanya. Namun kenapa malah ia ditinggalkan begitu saja, sementara Jihye disana sangat aktif menganggu Changmin.

Buk~

Jaejoong menjatuhkan lagi buku-buku yang baru dikumpulkannya, membuat Yunho langsung tersadar dengan posisinya.

"_Ommo… mianhae_, Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan membantumu mengantarkan buku-buku ini." Cetus Yunho. Dan membuat Jaejoong langsung berhenti memunguti buku-buku tadi. Ia jadi melihat pada Yunho serius.

"Kau tahu aku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho pun lantas menghentikan juga aktifitasnya – memunguti buku tadi. Ia balas melihat pada Jaejoong.

"Kau tak ingat padaku?" Yunho malah balik bertanya.

Jaejoong agak menyeritkan dahi.

"Sepertinya benar, kau tak ingat padaku." Yunho berkata yang masih membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya.

Jaejoong kemudian tak menanggapi Yunho lagi. Ia tidak peduli, ia sangat malas menanggapi hal yang betele-tele seperti ini. Jaejoong semakin bergegas mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan. Sebelum berdiri, ia mengambil begitu saja beberapa buku yang di tangan Yunho. Tentu saja membuat Yunho terhenyak, meski sesaat saja.

"Aku permisi," Jaejoong membungkukkan badan pada Yunho.

"Apa punggungmu sudah tak sakit lagi?" tanya Yunho seraya berdiri. Yang membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti. Ia kembali berbalik melihat pada Yunho.

Demi Tuhan, tidak seorang pun kecuali keluarga Jaejoong yang mengetahui permasalahan dalam keluarga Kim. Termasuk Jaejoong yang kemarin baru mendonorkan bagian dari tubuhnya untuk Junsu.

"Aku Jung Yunho, ayahku adalah dokter Jung – dokternya Junsu. Aku yang menanganimu saat kau kesakitan kemarin." Yunho pada ahirnya menjelaskan.

# # # # #

_Seoul, 8 tahun yang lalu_

_"Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Jaejoong itu adikku!" teriak Junsu pada kedua orangtuanya._

_"Itu benar. Tapi dia dilahirkan untuk menyembuhkanmu," Nyonya Kim menjelaskan pada Junsu dengan pelan-pelan. Ia tak mau menanggapi Junsu yang emosi dengan emosi juga. Yang malah akan membuat suasana bertambah rumit._

_"Jaejoong dilahirkan juga untuk kalian bunuh!" Junsu berkata lagi, kali ini dengan meneteskan airmatanya._

_"Kamu salah, Suie. Mendonorkan satu ginjalnya, tidak akan membuat Jaejoong mati."_

_"Tapi bagaimana jika bukan hanya satu ginjalku yang rusak? Tapi keduanya? Jaejoong akan mati! Aku sudah ikhlas kalau harus mati muda karena penyakit ini. Aku sudah rela, Eomma… Appa…. Jadi tolong, berhentilah untuk mengorbankan Jaejoong demi aku. Biarkan aku pergi…" Junsu bersujud memohon._

_"Tidak! Kami tidak rela kau mati, Junsu! Kami menyayangimu…."_

_"Lantas bagaimana jika Jaejoong yang mati. Apa kalian merelakannya?" Junsu bertanya kembali, masih dengan airmata yang mengalir deras._

_Tuan dan Nyonya Kim terdiam dengan pertnyaan Junsu kali ini. Entah kenapa._

Seoul, back to 2013

Suara dentuman keras lagu Rising Sun milik TVXQ menggema, mengiringi dance enerjik seorang namja cantik dan teman-temannya. Tepuk tangan serta teriakan riuh mendukung kelompok dancer yang sedang battle dengan kelompok dancer lain.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Teriak para penonton.

Yeah, Jaejoong adalah dancer namja yang berwajah cantik tadi. Meski namanya diteriakkan banyak orang disini, tak sedikitpun membuat raut wajah Jaejoong berubah senang, bangga atau ekspresi kegembiraan lainnya. Junstru ia nampak sangat marah.

Pembicaraan antara Junsu dan kedua orangtuanya 8 tahun yang lalu, ia mendengar semua. Saat itu Jaejoong diam-diam menguping dari balik pintu. Dan peristiwa tersebut hampir setiap saat menganggu di benak namja cantik tersebut.

Jaejoong marah setiap kali mengingat hal itu. Namun ia tak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk melampiaskannya. Dan menari seperti inilah yang dapat membantunya mereduksi ketegangan emosinya.

_Waiting for Rising Sun….._

Dan gerakan dance Jaejoong semakin menggila…

Namun Jaejoong tak menyadari jika seseorang diantara para penonton sedang memperhatikannya dengan serius dan agak terkejut.

~TBC~

Ottoke? Sukakah dengan FF yang ini?

Part 1 ini memang belum nampak konflik-konfliknya, anggap saja hanya perkenalan

Untuk FF Love for me, aku belum dapat feel buat ngalnjutin, mianhae..

But, tolong riviewnya ya…

Thanks….


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Brother Angel

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 2 of ?

Ratting : PG-17 for now

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – Mpreg – Family – NC (ditunggu saja)

Cast :

- Jung Yunho (23)

- Kim Jaejoong (18)

- Kim Junsu (22)

-Etc

FF terinspirasi dari film My sister keeper… mungkin ada yang udah nonton? But, tetep aku buat ala Yunjae

So, Happy reading all. . .

# # # #

P.O.V Author

"Biasanya, larut malam begini para pelajar sedang tidur nyenyak di kamarnya."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Ia baru keluar dari gang sempit yang akan menuju markas grup dance yang ia ikuti. Jaejoong agak menyimpitkan matanya, ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas pria yang berucap barusan. Pria itu berdiri di tengah kegelapan sambil bersandar sombong pada mobilnya.

Jaejoong lalu memutuskan tak menggubrisnya. Paling hanya orangtua yang ingin menegur anak muda, atau orang mabuk yang sedang merancau. Jaejoong merogoh sakunya, mengambil _ipod _lalu memasangkan _headset_ ke telinganya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan berjalan.

Semakin mendekati pria itu, Jaejoong tak berubah sikapnya – tetap dengan ketenangannya. Ia lebih memilih menikmati musik yang sedang didengarnya ketimbang memikirkan hal yang tak penting begini.

Sret~

"Ah!" seru Jaejoong yang tak mengira pria itu akan membidik dirinya.

Pyaar~

Mendadak juga, lampu jalan yang berada dekat dengan posisi Jaejoong menyala.

Dan _Spechlees_. Jaejoong melebarkan mata besarnya, terkejut bukan main. Pria itu adalah Jung Yunho. Bagaimana bisa?

"Hai, bocah. Kenapa masih berkeliaran selarut ini?huh?! Kau tahu, kalau polisi sampai tahu, kau bisa kena sanksi." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jaejoong menimpali dengan penuh penekanan. Ia lalu mengibaskan lengannya yang dicengkram oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya pergi, namun justru Yunho menarik kembali lengannya.

"Apa gaji sebagai dokter, kurang untukmu? Sehingga kau juga berprofesi sebagai penguntit?" Jaejoong bertanya, yang lebih tepatnya untuk menghardik.

"Keluar larut malam begini bisa membuat tubuhmu sakit." Kata Yunho.

"Ini tubuhku. Terserah ingin ku apakan tubuhku." Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Itu tubuh Kim Junsu. Tubuhmu akan didonorkan untuk kakakmu. Bahkan kau tidak memiliki hak atas tubuhmu sendiri, lalu bagaimana kau akan berbuat untuk tubuhmu?"

Sret~

Jaejoong mengibaskan genggaman tangan Yunho pada lengannya. Emosinya yang mengumpul seolah ternampakkan dalam sudut mata besarnya yang kini dipenuhi cairan bening yang hampir menetes. Mendadak, ia merasa tak berdaya. Yunho benar, ia tak memiliki hak bahkan atas tubuhnya sendiri.

_Damn_. Jaejoong tak hentinya mengutuk takdir, kenapa dirinya ditempatkan dalam tubuh seorang Kim Jaejoong yang lahir karena rekayasa (genetika) dan matipun mungkin dapat direkayasa juga.

Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya sambil memberontak pada Yunho, namun Yunho justru semakin menguatkan genggamannya.

**Seoul, 18 tahun yang lalu**

_"Kenapa kau cemberut?" tanya bocah kecil 4 tahunan dan bernama Kim Junsu._

_"Aku benci adikku. Gara-gara dia, appa dan eomma tidak sayang lagi padaku," jawab bocah satunya yang setahun diatas Junsu, yaitu Yunho._

_Kedua bocah cilik itu sedang bermain di taman rumah sakit sambil menunggui ibu mereka masing-masing yang baru saja melahirkan. Yeah, keduanya baru saja resmi menjadi seorang kakak._

_"Aku sangat senang menjadi kakak. Adikku sangat lucu, dia juga sangat cantik meskipun laki-laki. Apa kau mau bertemu dengannya? Mungkin kau bisa jadi menyukai adikmu setelah kau tahu kalau adik bayi itu sangat lucu."_

_Entak tertarik oleh apa. Yunho mengangguk saja saat tangannya ditarik oleh Junsu untuk menemui adik bayi dari Junsu._

_"Wahh…." Gumam Yunho takjub. Setelah ia dan Junsu berada di kamar rawat Nyonya Kim. Sementara bayinya yang diberi nama Kim Jaejoong, sedang terlelap dalam box yang berada di sebelah ranjangnya. _

_Mata Yunho berbinar, bayi – adik Junsu itu nampak sangat manis dan seperti malaikat._

**Seoul, back to now**

"Apa maumu sebenarnya! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jaejoong. Satu tangannya yang lain mencoba manarik tangan Yunho yang menggenggam lengannya yang lain. Namun tetap saja Yunho yang lebih kuat.

"Kau juga pasien appa-ku karena tubuhmu adalah milik Junsu. Jadi, aku pun juga berhak melakukan apa saja pada tubuhmu."

"Tidak masuk akal! Ini tubuhku! Aku yang berhak!"

"Benarkah?" Yunho menyingerai, sambil berbisik di telinga Jaejoong.

# # # # # # #

"Eomma akan bicara dengan dokter Jung dulu. Kau tunggu sebentar, _Chagi_."

Junsu mengangguk. Ia sambil tersenyum membiarkan ibunya dan dokter Jung pergi untuk berbicara sesuatu. Yeah, Junsu yakin sekali pasti kedua orang tersebut membicarakan tentang kondisi dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Junsu memudarkan senyumnya. Entah kenapa raut wajahnya mendadak berubah seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Ia melamun dalam beberapa saat.

Pluk~

Sesuatu seperti terjatuh di depan Junsu, ia langsung terbangun dari pikiran panjangnya. Ia agak menundukkan kepalanya, sebuah ponsel kini berada di dekat sepatunya. Ia lalu bermaksud mengambil ponsel itu, dan tanpa Junsu duga, secara bersamaan juga ada tangan lain yang sedang mengambil ponsel tersebut.

Tak sengaja lagi, tangan lain itu kini malah menggenggam tangan Junsu. Junsu lalu menoleh pada pemilik tangan tersebut.

Deg~

Junsu membeku dalam sekejap. Seolah mata pemilik tangan tadi memenjarakan dirinya. Ia jadi tenggelam ke dalam fantasi-fantasinya. Memang baru hitungan hitungan detik Junsu melihat wajah pria yang adalah pemilik tangan tadi. Namun memori otaknya cekap merekam dan menyimpan wajah pria itu, bahkan fantasi-fantasi Junsu tentang pria di hadapannya kini bisa dibilang kuat.

Seperti video yang tengah di-_pause_, dalam beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling memandang tanpa sedikit pun bergerak atau berucap sesuatu.

"Park Yoochun! Park Yoochun! Dimana kau?!" teriak seseorang yang menggema hampir keseluruh lorong rumah sakit.

"Astaga!" seru pria tadi, yang mencairkan keheningan diantara dirinya dan pria cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Cantik, bisakah kau berikan nomor ponselmu?" tanya pria tadi yang bernama Park Yoochun.

Junsu tanpa banyak berpikir langsung saja memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Yoochun.

"Gomawo…" bisik Yoochun pada Junsu, sebelum ia tanpa izin mencium pipi Junsu seenaknya kemudian kabur – pergi berlalu begitu saja.

Junsu kembali membeku, namun jantungnya malah berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

# # # # # # #

Jaejoong memandang sekaleng minuman yang disodorkan Yunho kepadanya. Dalam dirinya ia menahan menahan emosi yang bergejolak hebat. Antara marah, sedih dan merasa tidak berdaya. Ia mengutuk Yunho, juga Tuhan yang memberinya takdir semenyedihkan ini.

"Minumlah jika benar kau memiliki hak atas tubuhmu," kata Yunho.

Keduanya kini berada di tepi sungai Han. Entah kenapa Yunho malah mengajak remaja cantik ini kesini, padahal ia tadi menggunjing Jaejoong yang masih pelajar berkeliaran di jalan hingga larut malam.

Jaejoong tak merespon. Ia menahan airmata sambil tetap menatap nanar kaleng itu. Karena, Jaejoong tahu itu adalah bir – minuman yang memabukkan. Setelah meminum bir, dibeberapa organ dari tubuhnya akan mengalami perubahan atau paling parah akan terjadi masalah. Dan hal ini tentu akan dapat membuat kekacaukan di keluarga kecilnya.

"Ayo…" Yunho kembali membujuk, bahkan dengan menyentuhkan kaleng tersebut pada pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tetap tak menggubris.

Ck. Yunho terkekeh, lama-kelamaan tawanya diperkeras. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melihat ke langit.

Sikap Jaejoong tak berubah sedikitpun. Ia dapat merasakan, tawa ini bukan tawa orang yang sedang dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Itu tawa ejekan. Perlahan Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya.

Grep~

Jaejoong kembali melebarkan matanya yang kini sayu. Mendadak Yunho memeluk dirinya.

"Mari kita membuat kenangan yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan malam ini," bisik Yunho, yang terdengar sensual.

Otak Jaejoong dengan cepat merespon maksud ucapan Yunho barusan. Ia langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Jaejoong memaki Yunho.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, kau tidak memiliki hak atas tubuhmu." Kata Yunho lagi. Ia bergeser menindih Jaejoong yang terduduk di sebelahnya.

Jaejoong semakin berusaha mendorong Yunho, tubuhnya mulai bergetar takut. Yunho semakin seduktif berusaha untuk mencium bibirnya. Harga diri, Jaejoong juga memilikinya meskipun ia tak bisa berbuat sesuka hati pada tubuhnya. Setidaknya, ini satu-satunya yang dapat Jaejoong miliki dan ia pertahankan. Ia ingin mati juga dalam keadaan terhormat.

Dug~

"Aww," keluh Yunho karena belakang kepalanya terbentur dasbor mobil. Perlawanan Jaejoong ahirnya membuahkan hasil. Ia dapat menjauhkan diri dari Yunho, meski mungkin hanya sementara.

Sret~

Jaejoong lalu mengambil kaleng (bir) tadi yang berada dalam kantong kresek di dasbor mobil. Ia lalu membukanya dengan agak kasar. Mata besarnya yang basah dan meneteskan butiran bening, menatap nanar pada Yunho.

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian menyingerai.

Jaejoong, ia lantas meminum bir tersebut dengan seperti terburu-buru. Satu, dua, Jaejoong belum berhenti pada kaleng yang ketiga walau kini kesadarannya sudah mulai memudar.

"Bagus, lakukan seperti itu." Yunho memuji? Entahlah.

Jaejoong meneguk birnya, sambil melirik Yunho yang nampak kegirangan membuka satu kaleng bir juga. Kalau hati dapat bersuara seperti mulut, mungkin kini Yunho sudah rapat-rapat menutup telinganya. Bagimana kini hati Jaejoong menjerit keras. Sungguh, ia juga tak menginginkan situasi seperti ini. Kalu boleh jujur, ia malah membenci minuman terkutuk ini. Minuman setan ini akan merusak organ tubuhnya. Yang otomatis akan mempengaruhi Junsu juga. Ia juga akan mendapat masalah baru dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi… Harga diri juga sangat penting untung dirinya.

"Habiskan semuanya, Kim Jaejoong. Tunjukkan kalau kau berhak atas tubuhmu." Yunho menyerahkan bir lagi pada Jaejoong, setelah remaja cantik itu membuang kaleng ketiganya.

Jaejoong dengan kasar menyahutnya. Ia melihat pada Yunho, namun bayangan Yunho mulai mengabur. Mendadak, perasaan Jaejoong menjadi sangat sedih, kenapa ia menjadi sangat bodoh di depan Yunho? Kenapa ia mau saja melakukan suruhan Yunho yang tak masuk akal begini dengan sangat mudah?

Hak tubuh? Kenapa ia harus peduli. Siapa Yunho untuknya? Kenapa ia harus terlihat kuat di depan pria ini, padahal semua orang dapat melihat kerapuhannya. Kenapa perasaan hatinya jadi rumit begini?

Klek~

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil, lalu keluar. Perlahan, ia berjalan menuju pinggiran sungai Han. Dan, Yunho menyusulnya diam-diam.

"AAAAAAAA…." Jaejoong berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia lalu meneguk lagi minumannya.

"Apa hanya sebatas itu kekesalanmu?" tanya Yunho, yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh.

"Aku membencimu, dokter bejat." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada penuh kekesalan. Bicaranya sudah tak ia atur lagi, norma atau palah itu tak digubris lagi oleh Jaejoong. Sebagian dari dirinya sudah mengabur, kini emosi yang mengambil kendali atas seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi. Lebih keras."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, DOKTER BEJAT. JUNG YUNHO, KAU BAJINGAN!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Yunho.

Sedikit pun Yunho tak melawan.

"Siapa lagi yang kau benci?" tanya Yunho tetap dengan ketenangannya. Namun mata musangnya nampak memerah dan basah.

"Eomma, Appa, Tuhan, takdir… aku benci semuanya."

"Kanapa kau membenci mereka?"

Jaejoong berhenti mendorongi Yunho. Ia nampak berpikir. Bayangan dirinya saat masih balita harus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat jarum suntik untuk mengambil salah satu bagian dari organ tubuhnya untuk didonorkan pada Junsu, bagiamana ditengah sakitnya yang luar biasa itu, semua orang justru lebih mengkhawatirkan kakaknya dan tak peduli padanya, bekelebatan di benak Jaejoong. Membuat emosi semakin mengaduk-aduk perasaan Jaejoong.

"AKU BENCI! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENDAPATKAN TUBUH SELEMAH INI! KENAPA AKU HARUS DILAHIRKAN KE DUNIA INI! AKU BENCI TAKDIR! AKU BENCI TUHAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU EOMMA, APPA! AAAAKKH…..!"

Jaejoong menjambak rambut lurusnya, berteriak sambil menengadah ke langit, seolah sedang memprotes pada Tuhan. Perlahan Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Ia lantas menangis sekeras-kerasnya, melepaskan semuanya yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Tes~

Air mata Yunho menetes tanpa disadari. Perlahan, ia juga menjatuhkan diri ke tanah – mendekati Jaejoong. Hatinya terasa sangat perih. Ia memeluk Jaejoong kemudian. Pukulan-pukulan kecil dari Jaejoong di dadanya tak ia pedulikan, karena ini tak seberapa dibanding sakit yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong.

Semakin lama tangisan Jaejoong terdengar melemah dan tak terdengar lagi. Yunho melihatnya, mata indah yang sayu itu kini terpejam. Yunho mengecup kening, lalu kedua kelopak mata indah itu, terahir ia melumat lembut beberapa saat bibir Jaejoong, sebelum ia menggendong tubuh ramping itu kembali ke mobilnya.

# # # # #

Cahaya matahari menerobos seenaknya pada sebuah kamar. Walau sedikit mengganggu tidurnya, Jaejoong masih enggan membuka mata. Ia masih ingin merasakan nyaman oleh mimpinya dan seperti belaian di kepalanya.

~TBC~

maap ya gueeje part ini, yg g masuk akal, anggep apa masuk akal aja yah... hahahahahha


End file.
